


The Selfless Soul

by Jonadan69



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Family Reunions, Friendship, Multi, Reunions, Self-Sacrifice, Siblings, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonadan69/pseuds/Jonadan69
Summary: Where you sacrifice yourself for the monsters in the underground.Frisk & Chara are twins, not in a romantic relationship. Reader is their older sibling.If you are looking for an x reader that doesn't have a love interest, this is for you.





	The Selfless Soul

Finally, at last, you’ve made it to the castle. You stood there at the entrance.

“This is it… the monsters will finally be free.” You muttered, walking into what seemed to be a great hall. It was beautiful, the walls were seemingly glowing gold. The columns designed in the same manner.

“hey kid.” It was San’s… one of your new found friends in the underground. You remember the conversation you had at the restaurant. You thought he was gonna threaten you… try to scare you or something. But he just told you to be careful & not do anything to irrational before he walked away.

“Hey Sans.” You smiled your well know fake smile. Sure, it was genuine… but only to an extent. It was real, but it was trying to hide something. You didn’t want anyone to worry so a semi fake smile you wore with heartache.

Silence. Silence was all the filled the air before Sans returned the smile to you before the silence took control of the atmosphere again. But it was peaceful, calming. You’ll cherish it till the end of the battle… no, this is not a battle, it’s a war. You’ll cherish till the end of the war. A war you knew for certain you wouldn’t survive to see the end, you’d get close… but never to the finish line.

“dont do it kid. dont.” Sans finally mumbled, loud enough for you to hear. You knew what he was trying to get at. It was the elephant in the room after all. “please… fight, for yourself, for all of us.”

You stayed silent, the both of you did. He knew what you were up to, but he knew you were old enough to make your own decisions. You were 17 anyways.

“I’ll figure something out with the King. I hear he’s a nice a reasonable man after all. Maybe we could come to an agreement.” You lied, lied like a… person protecting someone, & it worked. Sans thought you were going to be okay. That you were going to be alright afterwards, after all of this was over. After the war down here was over. A war of trying to get out of this bloody place.

Sans nodded with a smile on his face, a smile he was trying to hide of course. He started to walk away before glancing over his shoulder.

“dont be a bonehead kid.”

“I won’t.” Sans left you with a worried smile & hands in his pockets. Your smile vanished right after as you stared at were your friend was only seconds ago before continuing your journey.

When you made it to the end of the hall, you gave it one final look. A sad smile washed over your face as a single drop of salty water slid down it. You made your way up the stairs.

& there was the King. Watering some flowers. Birds chirping. You knew the end was close.

“Oh. Is someone there? Just a moment, I have almost finished watering these flowers.” He continued to water his flowers, humming to himself, you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything. Your heart broke at the thought of this jolly man having to be stuck down here.

“Here we are!” He turned around with a smile on his face. “Howdy, how can I…” He stopped once he realised who you were. The smile vanished, your heart broke even more the man, for the monsters down here. Though to be honest, they weren’t monsters. The humans were.

“Oh…” He added as he turned to were his side was now facing you. He turned back around to say something, but nothing came before he finally stated. “I so badly want to say ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ But… you know how it is.”

He walked to the left a bit before turning back to you.

“Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…” You smiled at this, he was nice man. A man you knew didn’t want to do this. “Perfect weather for a game of catch.” You nodded, still not able to say a word. He let out a sigh of despair.

His voice changed to sorrow. “You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room.” You waited, pulling out your phone to call Toriel. It went to voicemail, like it always did. & you did as you always did & left a message.

“Hey Mom. I just meet the King, he’s a really nice man. I can tell he doesn’t want to fight. But he’s not gonna have to, I have a plan. But, I won’t see you again afterwards. So I wanted to say I love you. & I wanted to ask you to take care of Frisk & Chara for me once you reach the surface. I believe they will be the first humans you meet once you reach the surface. Anyways, take care. I love you. Bye.” You hung up, the King waited for you in the other room. You couldn’t see nor hear him, as him with you. You called Papyrus, hoping to catch everyone.

“HUMAN, SO NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU! SANS TOLD US YOU MADE IT TO THE CASTLE!”

“Yea, what do you think?” Undyne asked cheerfully, you could hear Mew Mew Kissie Cutie in the background.

“It’s beautiful. The King is a nice man, just like you said.”

“I KNOW RIGHT!” Undyne & Papyrus yelled at the same time.

“How’s Monster Kid? He doing okay?” You asked, nervous about your figurative sibling. You had told him all about Frisk & Chara, he seemed really excited to meet them.

“He’s doing fine! He told us to tell you good luck.”

“ye… yea!”

“Hi Alphys! Is Mettaton doing any better?” You could hear Alphys making her way over.

“He’s doing just fine, he’s recharging now so he won’t be able to make it to the phone.” Your heart sunk slightly, you were hoping to talk to him after all.

“Just tell him to feel better for me, well ya?” Your voiced pained while saying that. You wanted to say your final goodbyes to everyone. But no one noticed.

“I will human, don’t worry about it!” You mouth lifted into a vague smile hearing that.

“Anyways, I gotta get going. I don’t want to keep the King waiting.” They all screamed their goodbyes as you hung up your phone. You placed it on the ground in a tiled area away from all the pretty flowers. You looked at for a second before smashing it with your foot. It’s unusable now.

You made your way to the room, the kind king waiting for you there.

“How tense. Just think of it like… a visit to the dentist.” He walked into an adjacent room as you followed him.

“Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either.” There was an archway in front of him, along with thoughs, as Sans told you… save points. Though you just leave them be, not using them. Since you run away as soon as you get the chance. Unless you had a chance to pet a dog or sing a little tune with someone.

The king walked through the archway as you followed. Your eyes staying on the save point for a second as you went through the threshold.

There were flashes of white traveling across the walls.

“This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground.” He sounded not so jolly now, but angered. You felt the same way with how the humans had treated them. He was quiet before continuing.

“If… If by chance you have any unfinished business… Please, do what you must.” You stayed quiet before finally speaking up.

“Would you mind doing a favor… once you reach the surface?” The king turned around, startled by this. But his anger washed away, he was listening.

“I have two siblings up there, twins. There like two sides of the same coin.” You paused, trying to slow down your racing thoughts so that you get them across the barrier of your mouth to him. “Their names are Frisk & Chara. They’ll probably be the first humans you see, waiting right outside this barrier on the surface.” You paused for a second before continuing. “I got them some things they would like while I was down here.” You pulled out a stick & a toy knife. “The stick for Frisk, the pacifist. The toy knife is for Chara, the genocide.”

You took everything out of your inventory, saying that it was for them to share. You kept the real knife though, you needed it for your plan to work. The king grabbed everything you gave him, smiling at in a way that let you know the deal has been sealed.

“I see… this is it then.” He said in a peaceful tone. “Ready?” You could hear his heart breaking, but you could tell that he wasn’t gonna back down. You understood why, but you won’t back down either.

& you entered the fight with him. A strange light shined through the barrier. Twilight is shining through the barrier. Two figures could be seen on the other side. It was Frisk & Chara, right where you knew they would be. A smile formed across you face. It seems your journey has come to an end. The war would soon end, a war you wouldn’t make to see the end, but a war you could bring to an end once & for all.

You’re filled with… dread. Your plan had to be put into action.

“Human. It was nice to meet you. … Goodbye.” His voice trembled, you knew it wasn’t out of fear, fear for what he had to do next.

“It was nice meeting you too. Take care them, tell them I died for a good causes.” With that, you pulled out the knife & plunged it into your chest. You pulled the knife out as quickly as it was plunged in. The king was startled, a look of horror in his eyes as he froze in place. Racing footsteps could be heard behind you.

You hand went into the wound, fishing for something. Then you found it, your soul. You pulled your soul out & tried to open the empty container next to all the other souls. The king raced towards you as you finally got the soul inside.

He caught you in his arms, the bloodied knife still in your hand. The soul… it looked so different from all the others. Tears soaked his fur.

“So that is how it is.” He paused. The soul was swirling with black & white, neither mixing, but neither moving away. He glanced at the soul as you stared at it. He continued.

“I remember the day after my son died.” You had heard the story on the way here of what happened, your hatred towards humankind ran further after hearing it. But your wanting to get them out grew stronger. The only humans you didn’t hate were you siblings.

“The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war.” You noticed his furry hand was on the wound, the white fur now becoming red as it became stained with your blood. He was applying pressure to it as he tried to make the tears stop. He couldn’t, so he continued. You looked at him, listening to what he had to say.

“I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike… & free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity.” He choked on the words, it was obvious that his plans had changed. The running footsteps now stopped. But neither of you even bothered to figure out whose they were, it was background noise anyways. “& let monsters rule the surface, in peace. Soon, the people’s hopes returned. My wife however, became disgusted with my actions.” He could barely talk now, but he pushed on anyways.

“She left this place, never to be seen again.” A sound of muffled crying was made, but it wasn’t from him. A single pair of footsteps could be heard running towards the both of you.

“Truthfully…” The footsteps stopped right behind him. “I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. …I just wanted everyone to have hope.” The sound of a single pair of footsteps could be heard again, the same ones as before. The maker of theses footsteps knelt down next to the both of you. Neither of you bothered to find out who it was.

“But… now I cannot take this any longer.” A muffled cry came out of him. “I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child.” You could see a white hand reach over & place itself onto his shoulder. The both of you looked to see who it was.

It was Toriel, her hand moved the hair out of your face.

“Please… Young one. This war has gone on long enough. No one wants to see you dead. Your siblings will want to see you again. We will all go to the surface, together. Your siblings & us,” He glanced at Toriel. “Will be one big, happy family. What do you say?” He tried to stop the tears again, but failed again. The tears coming out faster than before.

“My wife & I will take care of you three the best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories.” The two figures outside the barrier were unaware of what was going down. “Eating butterscotch pie…”

“Please child, stay with us.” Toriel finally spoke up, though it sounded more like sobbing. & that’s when everything went to black. The last bit of life contained in your eyes vanished.

But there you were, in the container now. Toriel grabbed you, your soul actually, keeping it in the container. Flowey appeared before them. Having seen everything. He moved to let Toriel get to the barrier. The king closed your dead eyes as he stood up, your hand was still clutched around the blood soaked knife. He walked towards Toriel.

Sans was there, everyone in the underground was there. Sans grabbed a container, but didn’t take out the light blue soul held within. He walked towards Toriel, stopping by her side.

Papyrus grabbed a container, not taking the purple soul out. He walked towards them, standing next to Sans.

Undyne was next, she grabbed a container. She didn’t take the yellow soul out.

Alphys followed Undyne, she grabbed the container containing a blue soul. She didn’t take it out either as she followed Undyne. Undyne stood next to the king, Alphys standing next to her.

Mettaton Ex went up, grabbing the container that homed the green soul. He didn’t take the soul out. He looked at it for a second before going to stand next to Alphys.

Monster Kid was the last one, he had a pair of robotic arms now, but instead of hugging like he always wanted to do. He was wiping his tears. He grabbed the orange soul, keeping it in the container. He stood behind Alphys & Undyne. They room for him to stand in between them.

The souls all looked at you, you could make out facial features, the details on their one color bodies.

One by one, the containers were opened. The souls floated up & together. More like, they all floated towards you, wondering what to do. You floated towards the barrier, they stayed behind you.

The barrier was right in front of you, you looked back at the children. They were all Frisk & Chara’s age. You forced yourself to look back at the barrier, but looked back to see all the monsters staring at you, you & the other souls. You looked down to see everyone with a container staring at you guys as well. The king sadly smiled as tears soaked his fur even more. You noticed everyone standing with him was crying as well.

Your eyes forced themselves back to the barrier. You took a deep breathe as you noticed you could feel the air flowing through you the entire time. Then, you reached your hand out, your soul instantly absorbed you. The barrier cracked. You could see Frisk & Chara look behind them & stand up. Walking forward, standing right infront of the barrier. The king covered your body with his cloak. Asgore, along with everyone who had a container knew who the figures were.

The other souls followed suit after the orange one helped them build up their courage. The same thing happened to them.

& with that. The barrier shattered, no trace of it left.

Your sibling stood there, right in front of Asgore. Chara took a step closer to him while Frisk stayed right behind Chara. Chara moved the cloak out of the way, seeing you in his arms. Frisk walked up to him as well at this point, though they were already right in front of him due to standing right in front of the barrier.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Asgore spoke, you realised that you were standing behind your siblings, the other souls have run off looking for adventure together. You stayed behind, you wouldn’t leave your family, the souls could take care of themselves. Frisk was the first to speak up.

“It’s alright,” Tear streamed down both of their eyes, all the monsters staring at the two humans they had heard so highly about. “They would have done this, they would have wanted you guys free no matter what.” Frisk took the knife from your hand & handed it to Chara, the tears rolling down both their faces even faster.

Chara turned around & threw it over the edge. They turned back around.

“They would have done anything to let you guys free. No matter what.” Frisk went & grabbed all the containers, Monster Kid offering a helping hand that Frisk gladly took. You moved out of their way instinctively, though you assumed no one could see you. The two of them started to throw the containers off of the cliff before making their way back to the group.

“Let’s go home.” Toriel said with a tearful smile. She put her hand on Asgore’s shoulder. “Together. But after we finish looking at the sun set.” Toriel & Asgore walked with your siblings, their children to the edge. The rest of the monsters made their way down the mountain.

You noticed Sans look back behind him, it was like he was staring at you. He smiled at you before turning back around & starting the new journey on the surface.

You stayed with your family, watching the sun set with them. Frisk & Chara holding Toriel’s hand.

They made their way down the mountain once it finished, with The Selfless Soul not so far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first played Undertale, I was really sad for all the monsters. When I got to Asgore, I wanted to sacrifice myself. I wanted him to have my soul, I wanted him to use it to get everyone I had grown to love out. But Toby Fox didn't let me. So then I just tried to talk Asgore out of it. But I found out that the only way was to fight. I wasn't happy about that.
> 
> There is more to this story, it all happened before this point. So if anyone wants to see it, I'd be happy to write it. Just let me know. I hope you enjoyed... & cried.


End file.
